En Temps de Guerre
by Khrat9
Summary: Si j'en tue assez, je pourrais même finir Hokage !  . Quel naïf il avait été. / Spoiler Chapitre 574


Il s'étendit sur le sol. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait sa peau de l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir le vent caressant son visage, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux. Il sourit. Le ciel était magnifique. Il était d'un bleu clair avec des nuages par ci par là. Si Shikamaru avait été là, il se serait allongé près de lui comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire étant enfant et ils auraient regardé le ciel pendant des heures même s'il était plutôt orienté vers l'action. Ouais, Shikamaru aurait adoré ça. Avec sa nouvelle position dans la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, il en avait rarement le temps maintenant. Il était, après tout, le Second Commandant de la Quatrième se souvint de la fierté qu'il avait ressenti quand Shikamaru eu sa promotion. Cela l'avait poussé à être plus fort, à mieux se battre et à aider ses amis aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Quand la guerre commença, ils furent tous éparpillés. Le commandant Mifune l'avait envoyé se battre auprès de la Seconde Division. Il y avait tellement de Zetsu qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à compter combien il arrivait à en tuer. Il se souvint d'une phrase qu'il avait dite au tout début de la guerre. « _Si j'en tue assez, je pourrais même finir Hokage ! _». Quel naïf il avait été. Quand les premiers combats avaient commencé, il ne pouvait que ce réjouir d'être encore en vie. La première fois qu'il avait vu tous ces blanc Zetsu sortant du sol, il avait été submergé par la peur. La peur de mourir, la peur du sang, la peur de la douleur. Pendant une seconde, il voulait redevenir jeune et insouciant. Il souhaitait pouvoir redevenir cet enfant qui courrait dans les rues de Konoha, riant avec ses amis, faisant des blagues aux commerçants. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser paralysé par la peur alors il se résout à compter chacune de ses victimes, une par une. Cela lui donnait le sentiment que cela pouvait en finir, un de moins un autre à tuer. C'était simple.

La peur le poussait à se battre encore plus vaillamment. Il se battait pour le monde Shinobi, pour Konoha, pour ses amis. Il se battait pour le droit de vivre. Il ne pouvait perdre espoir. Il ne pouvait perdre la confiance. Il avait une responsabilité envers tous les gens qui attendaient à Konoha. Une responsabilité envers tous les enfants avides de bêtises, avides de rire. C'était sa chance de briller, de pouvoir être leur héros. Comme Naruto l'avait été quand il les avait tous sauvé de Pein. Cela l'avait toujours fasciné comment Naruto était devenu ce vrai héros alors qu'il avait toujours été appelé le bon dernier quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et il devait avouer que lui aussi se moquait de Naruto, pensant qu'il était un idiot. Un Shinobi incompétent qui devait faire des farces pour montrer au monde son existence. Mais en grandissant, Naruto lui prouva un million de fois à quel point il avait tort. À quel point tout le monde c'était trompé. Naruto ne cessa jamais de l'impressionner, il n'arrêtait jamais de devenir de plus en plus fort, de constamment se battre ce pour quoi il croyait. Et du bon dernier, il est devenu une personne à qui on pouvait ressembler. Hinata avait raison depuis le début. Il avait l'habitude de la taquiner à propos de son amour pour Naruto. Il avait simplement été jaloux que Naruto puisse attirer l'attention d'une si jolie fille. Et dire que maintenant, il se battait contre Tobi pour tous les sauver…

Il toussa. La toux était tellement violente qu'il dût se courber. Quelque chose de gluant tacha ses mains. Il connaissait cette odeur. C'était celles du sang. Et même lui savait que cracher du sang était mauvais signe. Il essaya de se lever mais le sol semblait bouger ou plutôt, c'était lui qui tremblait de tout son long. Il se rassit tout en enlevant les kunais logés dans sa cuisse et dans son torse. Il essaya de se soigner lui-même avec quelques jutsu que lui avait appris Hinata mais il n'avait plus la force de concentrer son chakra dans ses mains. Alors il déchira son tee-shirt et le noua à sa cuisse. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la large entaille sur son torse. Sauf peut-être exercer une pression dessus avec ses deux mains. C'était frustrant. Il voulait être fort, il voulait être celui sur qui on pouvait compter. Il voulait aider ses amis qui se battaient encore au champs de bataille. Lui, il était là, sur le sol, mourant. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. S'il devait mourir, il s'était toujours imaginé une mort rapide et sans douleur. Bien sur, il y avait toujours la possibilité d'être capturé par l'ennemi et d'être alors torturé. Mais même dans ce cas-ci, il n'aurait pas parlé. Il préférait plutôt se tuer que de trahir son village. C'était une affaire de fierté. Et fier, il l'était. Certaines personnes disaient qu'il était arrogant. Et oui, quand il était plus jeune, il était plutôt arrogant. Mais maintenant, il préférait penser qu'il était trop fier pour mourir ainsi.

Il respira profondément et se leva. Il s'appuya à un arbre et essaya de remplir ses poumons d'air mais il toussa. Du sang éclaboussa sur le sol. Il avança d'un pas et s'écroula. Il était trop faible. Il était trop tard pour lui et il le savait. Il s'était battu si ardemment. Il ne pouvait mourir comme ça. Il refusait de mourir ainsi. Seul. Cette guerre était une malédiction. Elle aspirait la vie de tellement de shinobis. Combien d'entre eux était mort dans cette guerre ? Combien ne seront pas oublié ? Il ne voulait pas être un autre nom inscrit sur le Mémorial. Il voulait vivre !

Il rampa hors du champs de bataille ou il avait été piégé. L'ennemi avait miné le terrain où ils se précipitaient tous pour aider Naruto. Ce fut une boucherie. Ils avaient tous été forcés de se séparer et cela avait été leur plus grande erreur. Des Zetsu blancs les attendaient. Il perdit de vue Shino qui était légèrement devant lui mais son odorat pouvait toujours le repérer. Il n'était pas mort. Et aussi soudainement que les premières mines se mirent à exploser, des Zetsu blancs fondirent sur eux. Et alors, beaucoup d'autres sortirent des bois et les avaient encerclés. Il fit de son mieux pour les repousser mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de venir, encore et encore. Il pensa que jamais il n'arriverait au bout. Mais il continua de se battre jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il voyait était du sang, jusqu'à la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir était ses bras qui bougeaient avec une précision mortelle. C'était tous ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il toussa. Son visage contre le sol, il sourit, soulagé que son fidèle ami ne le voit pas mourir. Il se demanda où était Akamaru maintenant. Envoyé Akamaru cherché de l'aide était la meilleure décision qu'il pouvait prendre. Lorsqu'Akamaru arrivera auprès des médecins, ses blessures au ventre et au museau seront prises en charge. Pendant le combat Akamaru reçu un coup qui le projeta au sol et pendant une seconde, il pensa vraiment que le pire était arrivé. Mais alors, Akamaru s'était relevé et avait aboyé qu'il allait bien et il avait continué de se battre. A ce moment là, il avait été tellement fier de son pote.

Quand le combat s'était terminé, Akamaru ne voulait pas le quitter lorsqu'il s'était écroulé dû à ses blessures. Akamaru était venu lui lécher le visage, le suppliant de se lever et de monter sur son dos pour qu'ils aillent chercher de l'aide. Mais il avait remarqué la blessure qu'Akamaru avait sur le ventre était très proche de son cœur. Ajouter un poids de plus sur son dos aurait aggravé sa blessure. Et sans lui sur son dos, Akamaru pouvait traverser la foret plus rapidement sans la peur qu'il puisse glisser de son dos à tout moment. C'était vraiment la bonne décision. Il se retourna sur son dos afin de pouvoir regarder le ciel. Depuis combien de temps était parti Akamaru ? Cela semblait une éternité. Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il avait soudainement si froid.

Il y avait trop de personnes blessés. Il y avait bien trop de sang. Les mines avaient tué un grand nombres de personnes, mais elles en avaient blessé encore plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à rationaliser la situation. Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques. Elle essayait de soigner tout le monde mais elle n'y arrivait pas et cela la tuait un peu plus à l'intérieur. On lui apportait des shinobis pour lesquelles il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Certains étaient déjà morts. Shizune lui avait donné des ordres. Elle devait établir des priorités. Elle devait d'abord soigner ceux qui pouvaient encore se battre. C'était cruel mais ils étaient en temps de guerre. Au début, elle avait violemment protesté, disant qu'ils devaient soigner tout le monde que la seule chose qu'ils devaient faire était de soigner et non de décider qui devait vivre ou mourir. Mais la réalité la rattrapa violemment. Ses propres limites lui sautèrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait soigner tout le monde sans risquer sa propre vie.

Alors qu'elle refermait les yeux d'un autre Shinobi décédé, un aboiement tonna dans la foret. Non, c'était un hurlement ! Sakura, malgré la folie qui régnait autour d'elle, entendit clairement cet appel. Elle leva la tête vers les arbres et vit une chose blanche se diriger droit vers elle. Un autre aboiement tonna et elle se leva. Elle ne savait comment, mais elle sut qu'une chose terrible s'était produite. Elle pouvait le deviner par le son de cet aboiement. Akamaru se posa juste devant elle. Il était recouvert de sang. Et elle pouvait lire dans son regard une certaine urgence, un certain désespoir. Elle s'attendit à voir Kiba derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Akamaru était entrain de tirer sur sa manche désespérément, lui disant de le suivre. C'est alors qu'elle sut. Kiba était en danger. Mais d'abord, elle devait découvrir d'où venait tout ce sang. Savoir s'il était le sien et s'il était, il était urgent de le soigner en premier.

« Akamaru ? Akamaru, arrête ! Je dois d'abord te soigner ! »

Mais Akamaru ne voulait rien entendre. He commença à lui pousser les jambes, la sommant de bouger. S'accroupissant, elle prit la tête d'Akamaru entre ses mains.

« Akamaru, je dois d'abord savoir si tu es blessé. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es d'aucune utilité pour Kiba si je ne peux le trouver et tu ne peux m'aider que si tu es guéri. »

Akamaru gémit mais se laissa examiner et soigner. Elle pouvait voir des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

« Tout va bien Akamaru. Je serai rapide. Je te le promets. »

Elle découvrit une large entaille sur son poitrail tout près de son cœur. Elle le soigna, remerciant les cieux pour l'entrainement que lui avait donné Hana au début de son entrainement avec Tsunade.

« Ok, Akamaru on peut y aller ! »

Akamaru s'élança vers la foret. Sakura le suivit de près. Lorsqu'Akamaru commença à ralentir, elle put voir les ravages du combat qu'ils avaient mené contre l'ennemi. Des arbres entiers étaient déracinés. Du sang couvrait la majeure parti du terrain. C'était un vrai bordel. Akamaru se posa près d'un tache sombre. Il la lécha, gémissant vigoureusement. Elle courut immédiatement vers elle. Il regardait le ciel, avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Kiba ! Kiba ! C'est Sakura ! Tu m'entends ? Allez, Kiba ! Accroche-toi ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Akamaru ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! Allez, Kiba ! Bats-toi ! Bats-toi Kiba ! »

Elle continuait de concentrer du chakra dans ses mains. Elle refusait de le laisser mourir. Mais il était déjà si froid. Elle n'arrivait même pas à entendre son cœur. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses yeux. Près d'elle, Akamaru hurlait désespérément, enlaçant Kiba de ses membres. Alors qu'elle perdait de plus en plus d'espoir, Kiba toussa du sang. Cela lui redonna du courage. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait entendu. D'une certaine manière, il avait refusé de mourir.

« Reviens à moi, Kiba! Tout va bien, on est là. »


End file.
